


Kisses

by breadcat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcat/pseuds/breadcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kiss drabbles. One is really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses! Really old. Reposted from tumblr.

She couldn’t stop giggling.It was frustrating.

Everything had been going fine until they had kissed, but now any attempt at a follow up resulted in her cracking a smile and giggling. She apologized profusely in between her giggling but it was impossible to stop.

He sighed and gave up, leaning away from her and fixing her with a look. She looked ashamed, at least her eyes did, but she was still giggling. "I’m— I’m sorry GB… I just didn’t think you’d _actually_ taste like candy.”


	2. Baking Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2

”Marshall wait—”

"Stop—"

"The cupcakes are going to burn."

Every protest was either ignored, met with just a snarky grin, or mocked. His efforts to push the vampire’s hands off his person were in vain; Marshall was not giving up any time soon. It wasn’t that he was being lewd or anything, just persistent at an inconvenient time. 

The prince made an effort to pry the hands off of his apron ties for the fifty fourth time in the last five minutes, trying valiantly to stop the other’s efforts to divest him of his apron (and by Marshall’s logic that meant that baking time was over), and coming close but doing little more than stalling.

Marshall Lee wasn’t frustrated at having his advances swatted and pulled off, it just amused him more. Besides, the more he tried the more flushed Gumball got. It was a win win. He’d never let on that he was only after one thing, and it wasn’t that, but let Gumball think it was.

He did give him a moment of peace when the timer on the oven chimed, grinning at the triumphant ‘hmph’ the prince gave before retrieving the product of his hard work from the oven. He only got as far as placing the tray and removing the oven mitts when Marshall caught him off guard and seized his trophy.

He claimed the winnings he had been after from the start, dragging the pink prince in close and planting a kiss to the corner of his mouth to draw his attention.

Gumball took the bait. He always did. 

He turned his head and Marshall stole his lips in a quick series of little kisses, the kind that were sweet (and not because Gumball tasted like rock candy and strawberries) and made the prince grip the front of his shirt out of frustration because they were peppered so lightly on his lips he couldn’t probably enjoy them.

It was all a ploy. All a trap and Gumball knew that but he still played right into the vampire’s hands each time.

Eventually getting frustrated with the quick butterfly kisses and just hooking a hand around Marshall’s neck to pull him in and take a kiss of his own, and Marshall smiled into it every time.


End file.
